Cassus
Character Name: Cassus Player: RogueSpyder Character Concept: A former human test subject. She ended as a failure due to inability to control powers and mental instability. She does not remember her life before the experiments and she barely remembers her time as a test subject. Character's Reality/World: A war torn version of Earth consisting of many organisations with conflicting ideals specialising is different fields and strength (eg: numbers, mechs, psionics, cybernetics, magic, etc) and with degenerated human tribals as the majority of the human population. Appearance: Cassus has pale skin, short, boyish white hair and red eyes. This is not because of the experiments performed on her; she was albino before she became a human test subject. She would have been considered attractive if it weren't for numerous scars marring her body and face. And lastly there are two black feathered wings on her back but they are far too small for anyone to even get any ideas of her flying with them. She looks twentyish but she is actually far older. Equipment: (unlimited) ' #Black T-shirt with two holes in the back #Black shorts #White trenchcoat with hood and two holes in the back #Fox clay mask #Black combat boots #Black mid-knee socks #Belt with several pouches #Attila assault rifle with acog scope and silencer attachments. #Eleven 5.56mm dual magazines, four in pouches, six in trenchcoat and one in Attila assault rifle. #Combat knife holstered on belt '''Powers and Abilities: (Up to 4, can be general) ' #''Phasing Through Horror'': Cassus is capable of phasing in and out of the plane of existence she is currently on and reappearing anywhere nearby. This is done by Cassus entering the plane which she is forever connected, a world of filled with eldritch abominations which she dreads entering. They can harm her but when she is harmed she returns to the plane she was in beforehand and it works both ways. #''Superhuman physique and reflexes'': Cassus is stronger and faster than the average human being and she also has quicker reflexes. #''Regeneration'': Cassus can regenerate in two ways: The first one involves the rapid acceleration of cell replication but this may leave her famished if not emaciated and it always leaves a scar. The second one is unreliable as she does not know when it will kick in and it has only happened once. The missing flesh will be replaced easily will no penalties for Cassus and this is done because her body is drawing energy from the plane she phases into. This will result with a new feature on her body and currently its just the wings. #''Sidekick'': Damon is a former human test subject, similar to Cassus except his experiments caused him to have biomass manipulation to a certain degree. 'Flaws, weaknesses (Unlimited) ' #''Inability to control power'': Cassus is incapable of controlling her phasing ability as she can phase in and out of the plane at any moment and cannot will it to her command or resist it. Time and space is also different there as she can walk a meter within two seconds while in there and appear back in the plane of existence she was in beforehand, a hundred meters away from her original position on the floor, on a roof and an hour has passed. #''Schizophrenia'': Cassus hears voices in her head, a result of the experiment and these voices are very distracting. '''Reason Character fights normally: Survival is her first reason for any engagement the other is to do her best to harm those who have harmed her. How did Character end up in tournament: '''Both Cassus and Damon needed to escape from a certain death situation and turns out death being likely is a more preferable alternative to certain death so the agreed to be combatants for the arena but just this season '''Common Tactics: *Due to the randomness of her power and her schizophrenia, Cassus has no real tactic but she has managed to become very flexible on the spot Character Background: Cassus, along with a few hundred of citizens of The Horizon, were captured by The Andethorans and used as a human test subject along with the rest. The experiments affected her physically and mentally as she saw the plane of eldritch nightmares in her sleep, sometimes almost endlessly (as time isn't normal their) and other times briefly. Eventually she became an empty shell, barely responding to outside stimuli and this is when she was given the nickname Cassus, Latin for empty. Eventually the scientist died, not because anyone killed them but from old age as the first time Cassus entered the eldritch plane she returned, covered with her own blood, one hundred years in the future. The next few years of her life were filled with confusion, survival and curiosity. She's in a personal quest to find herself and she still is. Strangely she has become very sarcastic during her journey but no one knows how that trait was gained from nothing. SideKick Damon is a former human test subject, similar to Cassus except his experiments caused him to have biomass manipulation to a certain degree. He cannot manipulate his own matter into weapons or change his appearance but he can survive any punishment give to him as long as his nucleus is undamaged. He also can regenerated by devouring more matter through a large, vertical split mouth on his chest. Unlike Cassus, the former in "former human test subject" applies more heavily on human. He hides most of his body in a black cloak but is pretty much naked underneath. His body, thankfully, is covered with strong, ivory plates. He follows Cassius due as repayment for his life. Category:Content Category:Character